Reasons Why
by SleepingDove
Summary: Chibi! Why do you like Tezuka?


Html   
  
The same stuff goes here.....

* * *

Reasons Why   
  
**"Chibi."**   
  
Ryoma looked up from his tennis racket. He had just finished a game against a second year and was currently resting on a bench.   
  
"Chibi. Do you like Tezuka?"   
  
Ryoma frowned, not understanding the point of this question.   
  
"Hai."   
  
Of course he like him. Tezuka was their buchou, the pillar of Seigaku. He was the only other person he wanted to beat other than his idiototic father.   
  
"Senpai. Why are you asking?"   
  
His senpai stayed silent, lost in thought.   
  
"Mada Mada"   
  
Ryoma stood up to go and change. Practice was almost over.   
  
"Chibi. Chibi!"   
  
Ryoma looked up at the standing acrobatic player and sighed.   
  
"Nani?"   
  
"Why?"   
  
Ryoma blinked. Why? What kind of question was that! why what?   
  
"huh?"   
  
"Chibi why do you like him? Nya?"   
  
"Because...."   
  
Why did he like him.... Why did he like the cold captain of the famouse Saigaku Tennis Club team?   
  
Ryoma looked away from the tall player and turned to look at their captain playing a game against Taka-senpai.   
  
Tezuka-buchou wasn't using any special moves. He was taking it easy against the other player.   
  
Tezuka threw the lime-yellow ball in the air to serve. He bent his knees, curved his back, and tilted his head upward and at that moment the sunlight reflected off his glasses.   
  
He remembered now: The reason why he like his buchou.   
  
"Because he's strong."   
  
Kikumaru looked down at the short player who was currently looking away from the red head. Kikumaru followed his eyes until it landed on the sweating captain.   
  
Tezuka ran to the far right corner and lobbed the fast ball. Kikumaru and Ryoma watched as the ball was smashed back only to be caught by Tezuka's racket. Again and again, Taka-san tried to force their buchou to either miss or lose his grip, but Tezuka did neither and kept on returning the shots.   
  
Ryoma pulled on his cap. He named a another reason why he liked his captain.   
  
"Because he's our buchou."   
  
Ryoma forgot about his senpai standing next to him. His thoughts were focused on his captain. He wanted to know why he like him.   
  
The game between Tezuka and Taka ended and Taka-senpai laughed as he shoot the other player's hand. Tezuka nodded and quietly said few words. Taka-senpai nodded and smiled, encouraged.   
  
Tezuka looked around court and began ordering people to clean up which immediatly prompted the player to move in order to obey their captain. Tezuka did not shout. He talked rather quietly, but everyone heard him. He was a presence. One could never miss him. He stood out as a leader.   
  
Ryoma kept watching as his captain turned to take a drink of water. Tezuka closed his eyes slightly and gently pulled onthe water. When he finished, he opened his eyes and focused on the scene before him.   
  
"Because he's focused."   
  
Kikumaru looked down at his small companion in suprise. He had thought Ryoma had forgotten about him. Ryoma tended to do that,forget that someone is next to him, especially when something else catches his focus. Kikumaru smiled slightly as Ryoma's eyes follow Tezuka's every movement.   
  
"Chibi! Chibi! I don't want those reasons!!! I already know those!!!"   
  
Kikumaru grabbed the young prodigy and began chocking him.   
  
"Nya! I wanna know the reason why you L-I-K-E him!"   
  
Kikumaru emphasize every letter of 'like' by shaking the blue boy.   
  
Ryoma used all his strength to get away from the hyperactive senpai.   
  
"Sen...pai! Breath! I need-"   
  
Kikumaru looked down at the wide eyed boy.   
  
"Air! Sen-"   
  
"Hoi? What's wrong?"   
  
Kikumaru held the boy tighter.   
  
"Kikumaru! Let go of him!!!"   
  
Oishi came running.   
  
"Senpai!!!! You're killing him!!!!"   
  
Momo looked horrified and began running from across the court.   
  
"Ah...Kikumaru...uhh....he's purple...."   
  
Taka looked unsure of the situation.   
  
"Kiku...I think he needs air."   
  
Fuji had the grace look a bit worried at the gasping freshmen.   
  
Kaidou just watched with a panicked face as the young boy's faced turned darker by the moment.   
  
Inui jogged notes down as he noticed their buchou come running from across the court.   
  
"Kikumaru! Release him now!"   
  
Tezuka grabbed the young boy's arm and tugged him out of the death grip.   
  
"Nya?"   
  
Kikumaru looked down at the freshman rookie and gasped.   
  
Ryoma was looking blue enough to pass for purple and gasping for every breath.   
  
"Nya!!!! OChibi!!!! Gomen!!!!!!"   
  
Kikumaru reached for the boy again only to be pulled back by Oishi.   
  
"Ah...I think Ryoma had enough of your hug for one day."   
  
"Nya....Gomen Chibi!!!"   
  
"Saa....It's fine senpai."   
  
Ryoma coughed out his reply as he leaned against the body next to him.   
  
"Echizen. Are you fine?"   
  
Ryoma looked up and met his captain's eyes. Chocolate eyes. That's what girls called them. You'd never get tire of looking at them. Usually those eyes were full of determination and goals, but at the moment, the only thing that those brown eyes held were worry. Worry for the boy who was currently leaning on him.   
  
"Hai."   
  
Looking at those eyes helped him remember things they had done together. The moments and laughter they shared.   
  
Ryoma liked his buchou because he was strong, a captain, and always focused, but that wasn't the reason why he was dating him. Those qualities could be found in anyone, even that monkey from that loser team had those qualities.   
  
No. The reason why he LIKEd his buchou was much more than that. It went deeper.   
  
The crowd around Ryoma dispated as the young boy regained his breath. The court was clean and peole were beginning to pack. Kikumaru jumped around Ryoma apologizing. Ryoma pushed away from his support and stood on his own.   
  
Tezuka looked down at the young boy and frowned.   
  
Ryoma pulled his cap down and smirked.   
  
He slowly fitted his had into the older boy's and entwined their fingers together.   
  
Oishi pulled Kikumaru away to get him changed and home.   
  
Ryoma smiled as Tezuka's hand tightened around his. Yes, his reason for liking Tezuka was much more intimate.   
  
"Kikumaru senpai!"   
  
Ryoma called across court to the bouncing redhead.   
  
Kikumaru turned and looked at the smiling boy.   
  
Ryoma squeezed his buchou's hand and slightly leaned on him.   
  
"Senpai...I just do."

* * *

**RevieW!!!!!!!**


End file.
